A Rome , fais comme les Romains
by falena228
Summary: Bella & Edward sont de retour de Voltera. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des monde... Entre rancoeurs & révélations, tout n'est pas aussi rose & aussi merveilleux qu'ils en donnent l'impression...
1. Chapter 1

___Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer & L. J. Smith & à Moi (oui , il doit bien y en avoir deux ou trois qui sortent de mon imagination)_

_L'univers sera le mien certes mais promis vous ne serez pas trop perdu -_-'_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture … _

* * *

Tout avait changé depuis notre retour à Forks. Edward avait changé, sous prétexte de weekend de chasse, il disparaissait souvent en Alaska. Alice le savait, on le savait tous autant qu'on était et Rosalie se délectait du malheur à venir de Bella ... Emmet était abattu, ses sentiments montraient à quel point nous, sa famille nous le dégoûtions. Notre présence lui était pénible surtout celle de sa propre femme. Il lui avait donné son coeur espérant l'aider à guérir, percer sa carapace … Tous ses sentiments me bouffaient lentement mais, surement. Bella aussi avait changé, elle ne semblait plus en admiration constante devant mon frère et elle refusait toutes les propositions de shopping que lui faisait ma femme, quel que soit le moyen utilisé.

_Flash Back_

- Bella, Bella _chantonna ma femme. _On doit aller à Seattle ! J'ai vu cette magnifique robe qui t'irait à merveille et Edward va t'adorer là dedans ...

- Alice ! J'ai traversé tout un continent et failli me faire bouffer à Voltera pour lui, il devrait vénérer le sol que je foule de mes pieds. _Rétorqua -t- elle posément, un brin agacé_

- Isabella, tu dois entretenir la flamme

- Je l'entretiens, mon vribo fait des merveilles et je suis aussi très douée de mes doigts ...

- Top là Bell's _s'est exclamé_

- Ne la ramène pas Emmet _siffla Rosalie en le coupant_

- Qui l'aurait cru ? Que notre petite humaine était une coquine ? _Poursuivit il en ignorant sa femme_

- Tu ne veux pas la voir à poil non plus ? _Rose était vraiment en pétard._

- S'il me voyait à poil comme tu dis, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne reviendra pas vers toi.

Gloups ! Sa voix était calme, posée et pour la première fois de ma non-vie j'étais effrayé. Elle venait de menacer Rose en toute connaissance de cause et surtout elle n'en avait pas peur ... Pas une once de peur mais, une détermination et une assurance à en faire pâlir le plus aguerri des vampires .

_Fin du flash Back_

Alice a fini par lui en vouloir et même si notre entente à tous semblait parfaite aux yeux des autres à l'extérieur, quelques-uns d'entre nous avait conscience que la fin approchait ...

* * *

Voilà , Voilà ! Pour ceux qui se posent la question c'est le point de vue de Jasper !


	2. Who is ?

_Disclaimer_ _: Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer & L. J. Smith & à Moi (oui , il doit bien y en avoir deux ou trois qui sortent de mon imagination)_

_L'univers sera le mien certes mais promis vous ne serez pas trop perdu -_-'_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture … _

* * *

Il croyait que je ne savais pas ? La pathétique humaine qui a eu le malheur de tomber amoureuse de lui ? Pathétique ? C'est à voir ! Humaine ? Surement pas ! On ne se joue pas de Isabella sans en payer les conséquences : La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid … Je n'étais pas totalement idiote ou dépourvu de mes facultés . Ceux-ci s'éveillaient lentement mais surement . Depuis quelques temps déjà je percevais le trouble qui envahissait Jasper et je savais comment l'aider au bon moment mais mes rêves me dictaient qu'il y avait un prix à payer et j'étais prête à tout pour venir en aide à ceux que j'aime et à lui qui hante mes rêves . Sa souffrance est immense et il semble si perdu si vulnérable que je me vendrais au diable pour qu'il aille bien … Oui j'étais prête à tout et gare à qui se mettra en travers de mon chemin !

On était au self , les Cullen ne pipaient un mot et j'avais posé mon front sur la table les ignorants tant bien que mal . Prenant mon courage à deux mains j'ai levé la tête et planté mon regard dans celui de Edward Cullen : Le magnifique !

- Quel est le programme du weekend ?

- On va en Alaska , rendre visite à nos cousins … On ne reviendra que le lundi matin juste avant les cours . Que vas-tu faire ?

- Voyons Edward _siffla Rosalie _, elle est capable de se débrouiller toute seule . Ce n'est pas non plus un animal de compagnie . Non ?

- Je vais aller à la réserve et faire un tour à Seattle avec Renée

- Tu aurais dû me le dire .

- Ne t'en fais pas , elle va me trainer dans les magasins , parler de sexe et me faire mourir de honte devant tout un tas de gens .

- C'est vrai que tu es toujours vierge

- La virginité n'est pas une chose dont on doit se débarrasser avec la mauvaise personne ou juste comme ça . Je suis moi avec mes principes et si ça te plait pas et j'en suis sincèrement désolée pour toi Rosalie . Je ne vais pas aller coucher avec un autre histoire de dire que je m'entraine pour le grand jour ou autre . Si tu n'es pas capable toi qui te prétend être au dessus de tout le monde de comprendre c'est que … Bref je vais éviter de porter un jugement sur ta personne !

- Toi Isabella ? _Cracha Alice _, tu te prends pour qui ?

- Isabella et je suis juste moi Alice ! N'est-ce pas ce que tu m'as dis ? Soit toi-même et les Volturi seront tellement absourdie qu'ils nous laisseraient partir ? Pourquoi dois je devenir ton caniche pour que tu m'estimes ? Jasper ne te suffit plus ?

Ledit Jasper m'envoya une vague d'amusement qui dû atteindre toute la table mais seul Emmet pouffa incapable de se retenir .

- Un accident est si vite arrivé …

- Pas de menace voilé Alice . Dis juste ce qui doit l'être …

Un accident est si vite arrivé ? Tu ne crois pas si bien dire … J'avais besoin de libérer un surplus de mon énergie pour ne pas révéler ma présence . Bien Alice , tu as voulu savoir qui j'étais ? Tu vas en avoir un aperçu …

* * *

Dans un autre état , un jeune homme la vingtaine était allongé devant un feu de cheminée dans un sofa un verre de wisky à la main . Il se sentait différent depuis quelques temps . Des sentiments nouveaux apparaissaient en lui et une présence quasi imperceptible planait sur lui . C'était rassurant et surtout libérateur . Le lien prenait vie de jour en jour , il savait qu'il devait se mettre à sa recherche mais savait aussi qu'il ne devait pas bouger pour l'instant et son humeur s'en ressentait inquiétant son entourage .

- Tu ne voudrais pas faire un tour avec moi ?

- Je ne suis pas disponible

- Tu ne sors plus !

- En quoi cela te pose t il un problème ?

- On s'inquiète pour toi

- On ?

- Elena , Bonnie et Moi .

- Bonnie ?

- Elle sent qu'il y a un truc qui cloche avec toi

- Et donc ta question serais plutôt : Que prépares tu ?

- Tu disparais chaque nuit et tu ne circule plus en ville de jour . Il est normal que tu puisses être déçu que Katherine soit vivante

- Stefan … Pourquoi ne me foutrais tu pas la paix pour une fois que je ne m'approche pas de ta précieuse Elena ?

Il finit son verre et monta dans sa chambre . Ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau et il devenait de plus en pus dur de se maitriser .

De l'autre côté de la ville , deux jeunes filles discutaient …

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire . Il y a une ombre qui plane au dessus de lui . C'est de la magie j'en suis certaine mais je ne trouve rien ni dans les livres de grand-mère ni dans ceux de mes ancêtres .

- Ne t'en mêles pas . Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose c'est déjà assez perturbant de s'inquiéter pour Damon

- On parle de Damon là Elena , ce n'est pas une personne normalement constitué qui est blanc comme neige .

- Je me sens responsable

- De quoi ?

- Il est devenu comme ça depuis que Isobel a dis qu'il était amoureux de moi

- Et alors ? Tu ne peux pas contrôler ses sentiments

- Je ne contrôle pas les miens ...

* * *

- Bella descends on va être en retard

- J'arrive Papa

- Ta mère a déjà appelé une dizaine de fois

- Tu connais maman _ronchonna-t-elle_ Prêt pour le match ? Voir Phil jouer pendant que Renée fait la cheerleader ?

- Ce que tu peux être mauvaise langue ma fille

- Ce que tu peux être vexant mon père …

Père et fille s'élancèrent dans la rue bras dessus dessous en riant . Ni Alice , ni Edward ou aucun autre Cullen ne les ont jamais vu ainsi . Jasper sentit la peine de son frère alors que celui-ci restait inerte dans le canapé après avoir vu ce petit moment Père - fille ! Edward savait qu'il perdait Bella , il n'arrivait pas à regretter ses actes et elle n'allait pas le lui pardonner . Il avait bien retenu une chose d'elle , de son caractère c'est qu'elle était altruiste , généreuse et surtout entière . Pas de demi mesure , il allait lui briser ce cœur qui n'a pas totalement cicatrisé …

- Peter va t'appeler …

- Il a un problème ? _s'inquiéta Jasper_

- Je ne sais pas mais je te préviens tu vas devoir faire ton choix . Ta famille c'est-à-dire nous ou eux …

- Je ne comprends pas Alice , explique toi

- Elle ne te dira rien tu n'as pas encore compris comment fonctionne ta femme ? Quoique tu fasses , tu seras toujours mon frère Jasper et tu pourras toujours compter sur mon soutien .

- Emmet

- C'est ce qu'une famille fait et c'est ce que nous avons tous fais quand Edward a voulu partir on voit tous où ça nous mène _s'expliqua Emmet d'un ton calme et résolu_

- Ca nous mène où ?

- L'éclatement de la famille Cullen . On pose chacun autant que nous sommes une pierre à cet édifice .

- Depuis quand es tu aussi intelligent ? _demanda Edward d'un ton vénimeux _

- Depuis que tu te comportes comme sombre un idiot . Je ne le dis pas mais tu le sais et on le sait tous tu la perds . Tu es parti en la prenant pour acquise et même si elle est venu te chercher

- Ca suffit _cria Esmée ne supportant pas de voir sa famille se détruire de l'intérieur_

Le feu venait de se déclencher , il a prit d'un seul coup si vite que le dressing est parti en fumé . La chambre de Alice ainsi que sa salle de bain n'étaient plus .

- Oh non ! Tout mais pas ça …

- Alice ? Alice ? Alice ?

- Mon dressing …

- Son dressing est parti en fumé , il y a eu le feu à la villa .

- Je dois rentrer , il faut que je vois ça de plus près . Mes pauvres habits

- Tu pourras les remplacer

- Il y avait des pièces de collection et la robe de mariée

- Quelle robe ?

- Celle pour le mariage de Bella et Edward . _Dit elle d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique _

- Quoi ? Tu vas te marier avec cette greluche ? Cette humaine ? Tu es à moi Edward , tu m'entends ? Je ne couche pas avec toi pour faire joujou et si je ne suis pas là la semaine à tes côtés c'est parce que

- On a un accord Tanya et tu te dois de le respecter comme j'ai respecter ma part du marché .

- Romps avec elle ou elle ne vivra pas assez longtemps …

- Tanya ! Tu étais d'accord . Tu as eu ce que tu voulais … Tout le monde a eu sa part du gâteau et tu devrais t'en contenter . _Trancha Irina_


	3. Is She ?

_Disclaimer_ _: Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer & L. J. Smith & à Moi (oui , il doit bien y en avoir deux ou trois qui sortent de mon imagination)_

_Désolée pour le retard mais je suis depuis peu maman d'un petit bonhomme & il est magnifique , un vrai petit ange … _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture … _

* * *

Lundi , le temps était maussade et surtout on était à Forks . Bella respirait la bonne humeur et il y avait cet éclat dans ces yeux . Tout le lycée de Forks High l'a repéré ainsi que tous ceux qui on pu l'approcher de près ou l'on juste aperçu . Elle dégageait tant de vie et cette lueur impossible à décrire que tous se taisait sur son passage et s'imprégnait de sa présence apaisante et vivifiante .

- Bella _s'exclama_ Mike tu es en beauté aujourd'hui

- Mike ! T'es pas mal non plus . T'as passé un bon weekend ?

- Jessica a rompu

- Oh ! _Souffla-t-elle faussement compatissante _

- Qu'as-tu fais ? Tu étais avec Edward ?

- Um nope . Avec mon père on était à Seattle voir un match de Base balle et il y avait aussi ma mère qui était de passage avec son mari . Un weekend en famille tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale

- D'où ta bonne humeur en ce lundi pluvieux et maussade .

- Yep ! On devrait s'organiser une sortie avec toute la bande sur Seattle ! Il y a une boite de tonnerre

- Bella ! Mike _cria Jessica en s'approchant d'eux_

- Salut Jess tu tombes bien ! Je disais justement à Mike qu'on devrait s'organiser une sortie un weekend entier sur Seattle tous ensemble

- C'est une bonne idée ! Devine quoi ?

- Dis moi tout

- Il va y avoir trois nouveaux élèves . Mme Cope en parlait avec ma mère au supermarché samedi … J'espère que ce sera des garçons et qu'ils seront célibataires

- On devrait fêter ton célibat et mon semi célibat vendredi soir à Port Angeles toutes les deux _proposa Bella_

- Semi célibat ? _S'exclama Jessica _Edward est libre ? _Demanda-t-elle du ton d'un enfant ouvrant son plus beau cadeau de noel _

- Pas encore , on essaie de régler nos différents . Alors c'est Ok ?

La rumeur avait vite fait de circuler . Ca n'allait pas si bien que ça entre Edward et Bella . La voir manger à une autre table que celle des Cullen ne fit que renforcer cette rumeur . Edward avait le visage impassible et il était nerveux . Avait elle décidé de rompre ? Pourquoi était elle aussi amicale avec Newton alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas le supporter ? Tout était si embrouillé surtout avec Tanya qui avait décidé de s'inscrire au lycée avec eux . Chose étonnante , deux autres élèves arrivaient et d'après les visions d'Alice il s'agit de leur plus proche voisin . Il y avait un cottage que malgré leur argent et moyen de persuasion Esmée n'a jamais pu acheté . Les nouveaux allaient habiter là . Pour le moment leurs noms & prénoms étaient inconnus personne n'en savait rien .

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Depuis quand vous avez rompu ? Parce que tu baises ailleurs la famille va se faire massacrer par les Volturi ?

- Rose !

- Quoi Rose ? Je n'ai jamais voulu d'elle dans la famille et tu le sais bien . Je ne vais pas payer pour ses caprices

- Ses caprices ? Emmet ne te fera pas la moitié de ce que Edward fait que tu l'auras déjà démembré ! Excuse là de ne pas vouloir entrer dans une famille d'hypocrite .

- Jasper !

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle sait mais elle sait quelque chose & si elle décide de ne pas se faire transformer quiconque s'en approchera aura à faire à moi …

- Et à moi aussi

- Deux vampires contre un clan ?

- Ne sous estime pas l'amour fraternel ni le Major

- Jaspeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer _beugla Bella en s'approchant _

- Bonjour Bella

- Ne soyons pas si familier , tu peux m'appeler Isabella ! Um je ressentais les vibrations dans l'air … Ca va être une bonne nuit pour toi & je suis heureuse que tu te sois enfin réveillé …

- De quoi parles tu ?

- J'ai longtemps espéré que tu … Oh ! Il faut que j'y aille ! Emmet , tu ne devrais pas te rendre malheureux , je ne te demanderais jamais ça & c'est la raison pour laquelle je te demande de ne pas foncer dans le tas . Des vies sont en jeu …

* * *

- On va partir …

- Ah !

- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

- Stefan , que tu fuis la ville avec ta dulcinée c'est une chose et si tu me demandes si je vais vous suivre s'en ai une autre & sache que j'ai déjà un endroit où aller !

- D'accord ! Pourrais - je compter sur toi si on se trouve en difficulté

- Tu es mon frère

- Tu n'es plus toi-même , je peux t'aider

- Tu ne peux plus rien pour moi …

* * *

Bella sortit la première , avant la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours . Elle les vit près de la voiture de Edward . Et leur lança un sourire en s'approchant !

- Bonjour , je suis Isabella

- Salut , Peter & voici Charlotte

- Enchantée ! Ils ne vont pas tarder et Jasper sera ravi de vous voir

- Tu es pleine de surprise , qu'es tu ?

- J'ai senti des perturbations dans l'air et ça correspond à votre venu

- Une faculté non négligeable

- En effet ! Mon cavalier arrive

- Tu sais qu'il n'est plus pour toi ?

- Il ne l'a jamais été …

- Bella _beugla Jacob en avança_

- Salut Jacob tu es en avance

- Recule ! Que fais tu à côté de ses buveurs de sang

- Je ne vais pas me justifier devant toi et jusqu'à preuve du contraire ils sont sur le territoire des Cullen

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu leur trouves à ses sangsues

- Ne deviens pas insultant

- C'est moi qui t'ai ramassé à la cuillère quand ils t'ont lâchement abandonné tu sais comme un jouet cassé dont on ne veut plus et là ils sont de retour et je n'existe plus ? Quelle genre d'égoiste es tu ?

- Le jalousie est un puissant sérum de vérité _déclara Peter d'un ton professoral_

- Merci de m'avoir fait part de tes pensées et je constate que tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux . Tu te dis être mon ami ? Envers et contre tous ? Regarde toi dans une glace et repense à ces derniers mois et à ce que toi Jacob Black a vraiment fais pour moi ! Toi et non la meute ni encore Sam . Je t'ai connu plus sincère que ça …

- Isabella ?

- Les murmures ne mettent jamais

- Qu'entends tu ?

- Que ressens tu Peter ? Il est temps pour toi de partir Jacob , on a plus rien à se dire & je ne mettrais plus les pieds à la Push ! N'oublie pas de dire à ton alpha que je n'admettrais pas qu'on se mêle de mes affaires … Les conséquences seront fâcheuses pour ceux qui essaieront ….


	4. Introduction

_Disclaimer_ _: Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer & L. J. Smith & à Moi (oui , il doit bien y en avoir deux ou trois qui sortent de mon imagination)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture … _

* * *

Alice a été la première à débarquer suivi de son frère Edward ... Peter avait toujours trouvé ce duo hilarant . Il s'est souvent demandé quand est qu'ils se rendront compte de certaines choses .. Ah qu'il aimerait être là ce jour-là !

- Ca peut s'arranger _murmura Bella à Peter en gloussant_

- Bella

- Oui ?

- Eloigne toi d'eux _ordonna le Magnifique_

- Je suis désolée de son impolitesse , il serait temps que Carlisle éduque ses enfants . À trop les gâter , Esmé en a fait des monstres _susurra t-elle d'un ton quasi polaire montrant ainsi son désaccord_

- Bella _s'exclama t-il choqué_

- Excuse-toi Edward . Ce sont des amis , la famille de Jasper que tu considères aux dernières nouvelles comme ton frère et la moindre des choses seraient un peu de respect envers chacun d'entre nous !

- Respect ? _s'exclama-t-il_

Charlotte n'avait pas l'air intéressé par cette discussion mais , Peter n'avait aucun doute , elle s'en délectait . Contrairement à lui , elle avait toujours exécré la famille Cullen en entier , les comparant à des rats surtout depuis l'abandon d'Isabella . Jasper avait eu besoin de parler , de faire une pause après cet épisode et c'est vers eux qu'il s'est tourné pas vers ces mangeurs de lapins incapables de se contrôler et après on les accusait eux d'être dépourvu de toute humanité ? Eux , contrôlaient leur soif et surtout ils avaient une idée de ce qu'était le respect .

- Oui respect Edward . Je ne suis pas ta chienne & je crois avoir toujours mon libre arbitre _trancha-t-elle_

- Ils sont incapables de se contrôler _ne put-il pas s'empêcher d'ajouter_

- Beaucoup mieux que toi ! Alice tient ton frère en laisse , je n'ai aucune envie de me disputer avec quiconque & au cas où tu ne le verrais pas , ils dont tu parles sont juste à côté de nous & ne sont pas dépourvus de parole ...

Elle était tellement énervée qu'elle se tourna vers Charlotte et lui fit un signe de tête , posa sa main sur l'épaule de Peter avant de s'en aller sans plus attendre . Edward lui donnait des envies de meurtres . Elle avait espéré qu'il comprenne à son retour mais , plus les jours passaient plus elle déchantait et le facteur Tanya n'est pas à négliger . La tromper elle avec cette clone de Rosalie ? S'il voulait se farcir sa soeur autant faire un conseil de famille , ils auraient tous voté oui pour cela : Que ne faut-il pas faire pour rendre heureux le pauvre Edward ? Elle était malade & ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses . Rien ne la retenait ici bas alors pourquoi rester à regarder ces êtres incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez ? De survivre encore & toujours à ceux qu'elle aime ? Elle avait une mission & quitte à la remplir , autant y mettre les formes mais , avant elle allait leur montrer à ces soit disant vampires de quel bois se chauffait Isabella ! Comme si on pouvait se moquer d'elle & s'en sortir sans payer son dû ... Oh oui Isabella était en colère , blessée & surtout lassée de vivre . Elle ne prit pas la peine de se changer en rentrant et s'allongea sur son lit après avoir balancé son sac sur le bureau . Edward a beau l'appeler , elle ne répondit pas . Idem pour Jacob . C'est ainsi que Charlie la trouva en rentrant allongé sur son lit , immobile et d'une pâleur à faire pâlir les Cullen , elle était glacée comme morte mais , son coeur battait , certes son pouls était lent & irrégulier mais , elle vivait . Son corps se battait pour vivre . Quelque chose la maintenait en vie . Il la déshabilla , la mit sous la couette et ferma sa fenêtre avant de descendre se commander une pizza . On ne pouvait pas reprocher à Charlie de ne pas aimer sa fille , il lui tient la main toute la nuit lui parlant , lui donnant un peu de chaleur , la raccrochant à la vie ...

* * *

- Vous partez quand ?

- D'ici une semaine pourquoi ?

- Ma présence dans cette ville est devenue indésirable alors j'ai quelques courses à faire et je pars cette nuit

- Où vas-tu ?

- Seattle

- Nous ne serions pas loin ... Elena préfère être dans une petite ville alors on a choisi Forks

- Eh ben c'est parfait

- Je peux te poser une question ?

Il lui jeta à peine un regard mais , ne lui répondit pas non plus . À quoi bon expliquer à Stefan que le lien qui l'unissait à cette personne vibrait , l'appelait de plus en plus et qu'il voulait se rapprocher d'elle sans pour autant devenir étouffant . Il n'avait pas totalement oublié Elena & Katherine , il a essayé de les occulter de sa mémoire mais impossible de le faire & de voir Stefan étalé son bonheur sous son nez le rendait amer . Le shérif Forbes & les habitants de cette ville qui sont au courant se feront tous un plaisir de mettre fin à sa vie . Il se sentait trop lâche pour se suicider & même s'il provoquait son frère , celui-ci se sentait trop coupable pour porter le coup de grâce et ce n'est pas cette péronnelle de sorcière qui allait l'aider . Ou alors il pourrait trouver John ... Oui , il trouverait John après avoir aidé à sauver la précieuse Elena . Oh oui il disparaitrait sans laisser de trace et aurait une chance que personne ne remarque rien avant qu'il ne soit trop tard . Un murmure lui parvient bien qu'il soit plongé dans ses pensées ...

- Je regrette _souffla la voix_

* * *

La journée semblait maussade , aucun des Cullen n'a aperçu Bella & Edward s'en fichait pas mal jusqu'au déjeuner . Elle ne décrochait pas et il eut le courage d'appeler au commissariat mais , Charlie avait pris plusieurs jours de congés et ne souhaitait pas être dérangé ...

- C'est étrange , personne ne répond chez eux y compris le portable de Bella _remarqua Edward_

- Elle n'a pas envie de te parler . À croire qu'elle a ses règles en ce moment . Si son père s'y met aussi on se demande ce qu'elle a bien pu lui raconter

- Rose _souffla Edward exaspéré_

- Quoi ? Alice n'a qu'à y allé , il l'adore

- Non pas depuis qu'on est rentré d'Italie . Aucun Cullen ne trouve plus grâce aux yeux des Swan _souffla une Alice dépité_

- Il faut dire qu'on est des …

- Ne termine pas ta phrase Emmett _ordonna Alice_

- C'est la vérité qui blesse _trancha-t-il avec amertume_

- J'y passerais après les cours _décida le Magnifique_

Edward se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée . Il pouvait entendre Charlie s'inquiéter pour sa fille . Bella était elle mourante ? Non ce serait trop beau pour être vrai . Edward ne comprenait pas les sentiments qui l'animaient depuis leur retour d'Italie . Il semblait se détacher de Bella , lui vouloir du mal mais , en même temps il l'aimait et qu'il la tuerait plutôt que de la partager . Plus question de la laisser vivre sa vie , elle était à lui corps & âme et rien ni personne ne pourrait changer cela . Il arrivait à cacher ses sentiments à Jasper mais , avait de plus en plus de mal à rester en sa présence . C'était de sa faute s'il s'était jeté dans les bras de Tanya . Oui , Jasper était la cause de tout . Il avait plongé leur famille dans le chaos en attaquant Bella , les forçant à déménager et maintenant il lui insufflait des sentiments qui n'était pas les siens puis causait du chagrin à Alice . Douce & Tendre Alice ! Il avait même réussi à faire douter Emmett en lui permettant de penser . Sa famille se brisait et Jasper en était la cause . Il lui ferait payer ... Bientôt !

* * *

Un observateur extérieur qui aurait eu vent des pensées du Magnifique Edward Cullen l'aurait déclaré fou … La nature entendit ses pensées & même si aucun humain ni aucune créature présente à Forks et dans ses environs ne put entendre ses pensées , elles se propagèrent dans la forêt voyageant d'arbre en arbre , emplissant l'air espérant qu'il y aura quelqu'un qui puisse l'entendre et prévenir toute catastrophe … Edward avait perdu la raison & une force inconnue venait d'entrer en action .

* * *

Le rythme cardiaque de Bella augmenta d'un seul coup pour se stabiliser quelques minutes à peine après . Elle reprit quelques couleurs et se réchauffa . Charlie soupira . Il n'avait pas dormi , ni bougé depuis qu'il lui tenait la main . Le téléphone avait sonné à plusieurs reprises , on sonnait à la porte et il dû se résoudre à y aller se doutant d'y retrouver un des enfants Cullen derrière la porte . Il se retrouva face à Edward .

- Bonsoir chef Swan

- Edward ! Bella n'est pas disponible pour le moment

- Pourrais je la voir ?

- Je préfère qu'elle se repose , elle te contactera quand elle sera réveillée . J'y veillerai

Il n'y croyait pas lui-même . Ces sangsues lui volaient sa petite fille , ils suçaient sa force vitale petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt . Il avait failli la perdre tant de fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans sa vie . Ils l'entrainaient dans leur perversion , il devait faire quelque chose pour empêcher ça , il devait la sauver . Il avait espéré que Jacob saurait gagner son cœur mais il avait vite compris le choix qu'elle avait fait & rien ni personne ne saurait l'en détourner mais il y a toujours une solution . Quelques jours de réflexion ne seraient pas de trop …


	5. And then ?

_Disclaimer_ _: Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer & L. J. Smith & à Moi (oui , il doit bien y en avoir deux ou trois qui sortent de mon imagination)_

_Je viens de me rendre compte que dans ma précipitation à publier , j'ai oublié de vous remercier d'abord de me lire & ensuite pour vos reviews , alors Merci_

_Tu ( _Pompei _) n'as pas de compte alors je te répond ici : Non , je n'ai pas abandonné & merci … _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture …_

* * *

Alice avait gardé un œil sur Edward , voulant savoir ce qui se passait chez les Swan mais , rien n'en ai ressortit . Juste un Edward encore plus énervé . Elle allait devoir trouvé un moyen de le calmer . Voulant en savoir plus elle força sa vision pour se rendre compte que l'avenir de Bella devenait de plus en plus flou . Que ce soit Charlie ou un autre membre de sa famille tout était clair mais , dès que Bella intervenait rien n'allait plus . Alice se demandait si parfois elle n'était pas un enfant du Chaos . Elle croyait en peu de choses : en sa famille qui la soutenait envers et contre tous , en ses visions qui lui montraient la voie , et en la mythologie . Elle s'est certes spécialisé dans la mythologie grec voulant assouvir ce sentiment qui la poussait malgré elle à y croire . Bella était à elle seule beaucoup trop de choses pour représenter un seul dieu . Elle doit sans doute provenir de plusieurs dieux à croire que beaucoup de fées se sont penchés sur son berceau à sa naissance . Remarquant que ses pensées vagabondaient , elle revient au présent remerciant le ciel que Edward ne soit pas là pour les entendre . Elle se força à descendre , rejoindre Jasper et ses invités .

- Alice Cullen nous rejoint _ricana Peter_

- Peter _gronda Charlotte _laisse là tranquille

- Oui m'dame . Tout va bien Alice ? _sembla-t-il s'inquiéter _

- Charlie a refusé que Edward voit Bella et d'après ses propos , elle ne va pas bien

- Elle ira mieux

- Tu sais quelque chose _demanda Jasper inquiet _

- Je ressens qu'elle ira mieux

- Mais encore ? _Insista Esmé qui s'incrusta dans la conversation_

_- _Je ne peux malheureusement en dire plus , c'est tout ce que je ressens . Impossible de dire quel a été la puissance de la crise . Il y en aura d'autres c'est certain ! Ah _s'exclama-t-il _c'est trop confus , trop flou ! A croire qu'elle sème le chaos partout où elle va cette petite

- C'est ce à quoi je pensais , je n'arrivais pas à mettre mes idées en ordre . Tout était sans queue ni tête _s'emballa Alice_

- C'est pour ça que tu as eu le besoin de te joindre à nous _conclua Peter en lui faisant un clin d'œil_

* * *

Trois jeunes filles étaient assises sur un lit , des pots de glace trainant partout ainsi qu'un grand bol de pop corn vide . La blonde semblait triste et ne lâchait pas la brune des yeux , l'autre murmurait des mots sans rapports les uns avec les autres .

- Le rituel a marché . On sera connectée les unes aux autres

- Tu es sûre

- Certaine _trancha la troisième avant de reprendre d'un ton plus doux _. Le fantôme d'Emilie me l'a conseillé , je n'ai pas arrêté de rêvé d'elle . Elle a dit que sa mission était terminée mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas trouver le repos tant que la menace n'était pas éliminer .

- Quelle menace ?

- Katherine ? _Essaya la blonde_

- Elle n'a rien voulu me dire

- Tu croix aux fantômes ? _Demanda une voix douce & rauque _

- Damon ! _S'exclama Caroline_

- Que fais tu ici ? _Demanda Bonnie_

- Quel accueil _s'enthousiasma-t-il _

- Damon _gronda Bonnie l'avertissant_

- Calme chaton _gloussa-t-il _, je viens vous dire au revoir

- Tu pars ? _Pleurnicha Elena_

- Stefan a-t-il oublié de mentionner ce fait ?

- Comment peux tu nous abandonner ?

- Mais : Damon est égoïste, méchant & narcissique alors pourquoi es tu étonnée ?

- Isobel a dit que tu m'aimais …

- Ah les femmes et leurs instincts . Pourquoi devrais tu croire une femme certes c'est ta mère biologique qui t'a abandonné à ta naissance et qui par hasard a resurgi dans ta vie à un moment pareil ?

- Tu m'aimes _exigea Elena_

- T'aimer ? Vas-tu me ressortir ta théorie sur mon humanité ? _Cingla-t-il impitoyable_

_- _Pourquoi es tu là Damon _demanda Bonnie souhaitant calmer la situation_

- Pour vous dire Adieu tout simplement . Surtout à vous deux , j'ai bien peur d'être obligé de la revoir _dit il en ignorant volontairement la présence d'Elena _. Je ne peux laisser quelqu'un d'autre tourmenter mon frère et là où il est : elle y est

- Ca t'arrange n'est-ce pas ? _Osa demander Caroline un brin jalouse_

- Pas tellement , elle est certaine que je l'aime et n'en démords pas . Tu le vois bien non . C'est une contrariété dont je me passerais volontiers _conclua t il avant de disparaitre comme il était apparu _

* * *

Billy voyait son fils tourner en rond , appeler Bella puis broyer son portable dans sa main . Il en avait marre de cette fille à papa ! Mais , il se reprit aussitôt , Bella pouvait être tout un tas de choses & n'était certainement pas cette cinglée au cœur de pierre qui faisait souffrir son fils . Charlie l'avait prévenu et il n'a pas voulu le croire . De quel droit croyait il que sa fille était trop bien pour son fils ? Il avait toujours connu Charlie : un homme bon , honnête & surtout humble . Depuis quand était il devenu médium ou une sorte de pimbêche ? Ses pensées divaguaient , il avait conscience de s'énerver pour rien et de chercher des responsables alors qu'il savait qu'il n'en était rien . Isabella avait toujours considéré son fils comme un frère à défaut de mieux mais quelle idée de vouloir s'appeler Bella ? Il se rappelait encore quand Charlie lui avait parlé de Renée , de l'enfant qu'ils allaient avoir et surtout de la lueur dans ses yeux quand il parlait de sa fille . Non , il ne laisserait aucun de ces foutus Cullen détruire cette famille . Il faut qu'il parle au Conseil des anciens , eux sauraient l'aider … Charlie était un frère avant tout & entre frères on s'épaulaient .

- Donne moi le fixe gamin

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Appeler Charlie , y a un match samedi . Il faut qu'on s'organise

- Tu sais qu'il ne répondra pas ? _Demanda-t-il amer _Les Swan se pensent trop bien pour nous autres

- Arrête avec ça _gronda-t-il en le coupant _. Tu t'es disputé avec Isabella & si elle ne veut pas te parler c'est votre problème . Ne nous mêler pas à ça _trancha-t-il _

- Très Bien , je vais courir

« Bonjour Charlie , c'est Billy ! N'oublie pas le match de samedi & notre matinée de pêche … Embrasse ta fille pour moi »

& il reprit ses pensées . Fatigué d'un seul coup , il eut au moins le courage de passer quelques coups de fil . Une réunion avec les anciens s'imposaient & mine de rien ses pensées s'éclaircissaient . La phrase qu'Isabella avait prononcé ne lui était pas inconnu mais impossible de s'en souvenir . Un détour chez le guérisseur s'imposait . Rien de mieux qu'un petit rêve sous hallucinogène pour oublier tous ses soucis … Des fois qu'il était bon de faire partie d'un clan

* * *

Kate avait l'impression de se déchirer . Elle ne comprenait pas la haine que ses deux sœurs semblaient vouer à cette Isabella . Quand elle avait appris que Edward Cullen , le _M_agnifique avait trouvé chaussure à ses pieds elle avait été contente . Ce n'était pas facile de vivre des siècles sans trouver son compagnon & elle le plaignait particulièrement de vivre entouré de couples . Selon la croyance populaire , sa mère avait engendré des triplés qui plus tard avaient été transformé . La vérité est toute simple , les deux sœurs étaient ses descendantes mais elle a voulu se mettre à leur niveau . Tisser des liens avec elles . C'était sa famille : Sa petite fille est morte en couches , le mari de celle-ci n'a pas su prendre soin des ses filles alors elle s'est arrangé avec celle qui se fit passer pour leur créatrice à défaut de dire leur mère . Elle pouvait dire merci à son petit fils par alliance qui a fait croire que sa femme était partie sans ses enfants avec un homme riche . La ressemblance se limite à leur blondeur certes mais il y a autre chose . Le sang ! Se faire passer pour la fille bâtarde de leur mère fut facile et personne n'en saura rien , elle s'est assuré de couvrir ses traces . Elle les a convaincu de vivre en Russie se faisant ainsi passer pour l'une des autochtones pour brouiller les pistes . Mais le malaise était là , quelque chose menaçait sa tranquillité son mode de vie . « Isabella » , elle aurait aimé la rencontré , était elle comme son Isabella ? Non , son amie n'aurait jamais pris de surnom & elle était morte . Son cœur se serra mais elle lutta pour rester forte , il le fallait . Les murmures n'ont jamais menti , la guidant pour qu'elle accomplisse son devoir , le but qui lui a été fixé …

- Irinaaaaaaaaaaa !


End file.
